teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Perishable
Perishable is the ninth episode of Season 4 and the fifty-seventh episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis An assassin targets Scott and Liam at the lacrosse team's annual bonfire. Lydia uncovers a family secret. The Benefactor's identity is revealed. Recap Deputy Parrish is attacked and burned alive by his partner, only to survive completely unscathed, which brings him into the supernatural world. Scott, Derek, Lydia and Parrish realize that the Deadpool has been disseminated to the point where even average civilians have access to it. Lydia explains her grandmother's history; after predicting the death of her wife Maddy, Lorraine spent many years researching numerous different subjects in the farthest reaches of pseudoscience in an attempt to learn how her powers worked. One of her subjects was Meredith, a fellow Banshee, but the tests seriously injured Meredith, forcing her to spend a year in the hospital; even after all of this time, she never fully recovered from the incident. Realizing that her grandmother could be the key to identifying the Benefactor, Stiles and Lydia figure out that the coded message written by Lydia's grandmother was another list of names, including Lydia's grandmother. With help from Parrish, they realize that all of the names on the list belonged to deceased patients at Eichen House who supposedly committed suicide. Stiles and Lydia go to Eichen House to look through the files, but are attacked by Brunski, the head orderly, who is presumed to be the Benefactor and who is revealed to be an Angel of Death, or a serial killer who kills sick victims out of a belief that he's relieving their suffering. Scott, Liam and Malia attend the annual lacrosse bonfire, but it turns out to be a trap; the music distorts their senses and makes them sick, allowing the guards (who were working with Parrish's partner) to ambush them. Derek and Braeden rescue them before they can be set on fire, and Parrish saves Stiles and Lydia from Brunski, having realized that he pronounced all of the patients on the list dead. Parrish shoots Brunski, killing him, only for Lydia to realize that he was not the Benefactor. Meredith Walker enters the room, still alive, and reveals that she is actually the Benefactor. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura (credit only) Supporting Cast *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Meagan Tandy as Braeden *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar *Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish *Lou Ferrigno Jr. as Deputy Haigh *Maya Eshet as Meredith Walker *Aaron Hendry as Brunski *Brandon Boyce as Dr. Vandenburg Guest Cast *Tom Billett as Security Guard *Marcy Goldman as Lorraine Martin (uncredited) *Catherine Black as Maddy (uncredited) *Stephanie Blaire as Young Lorraine Martin (uncredited) Continuity Trivia *The title refers to Jordan Parrish and how he was able to avoid "perishing" in the fire set by Deputy Haigh. It also refers to the attempted burning of Scott, Malia, and Liam. *It is confirmed that Mason is gay in this episode when he mentions he's looking for a gay or bisexual lacrosse player to date. *Parrish is finally told about the supernatural world by Scott, Derek, and Lydia. *Lydia is able to crack the code her grandmother Lorraine left her using the cipher key "ARIEL," as a reference to both Lydia's favorite book as a child (The Little Mermaid by Hans Christian Andersen) and the fact that Ariel was Lydia's nickname. This key opened another this, this time with names that have no values. It is revealed that all of them supposedly committed suicide at Eichen House, but were really killed by Brunski, who acted as an "Angel of Death" by killing the patients he believed needed "release" from their conditions: **Tamra Johansen **Alice Duffy **Paula Brasch **Trey Lockhart **Josh Morris **Elisa Chin **Peter McElroy **Taylor Freeman **Terrance Shuman **Lorraine Martin Body Count *Brunski - shot in the chest; killed by Jordan Parrish *Security Guard - snapped neck; killed by Braeden Locations *Abandoned Parking Lot *Beacon County Sheriff's Station **Sheriff's Office **Bullpen **Interrogation Room *Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital **Sheriff's Room *Derek's Loft *Dunbar/Geyer House **Liam's Bedroom *Beacon Hills High School **Locker Room **Coach's Office **Courtyard **Entrance Hall *Eichen House **Brunski's Office **File Room **Basement Soundtrack Gallery |-|Images= Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 9 Perishable Stiles and Lydia code breaking.png Perishable parrish.jpg 409 Lason.gif Teen-wolf 409.jpg 4x09 Mason worried.png 4x09 Stiles thinking.png 4x09 Braeden us marshall.png Tumblr npbbm6t0Oe1rcxicvo1 500.gif 4x09 Meredith at lake house.png 4x09 Meredith is Benefactor.png 4x09 Meredith is the benefacotr.png 4x09 Meredith memories.png 4x09 Meredith playing dead.png |-|Videos= Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 4